Mistakes we made English Version
by Juna2004
Summary: A Lovestory around Inuyasha and his friends. With many hurdles, pain and tears. Love was never easy, right? Love could be a painful feeling, right? Love... without... it would be easier! So read find out!
1. Tears

_**Hello,**_

_**please read this first!**_

**_I have to say… I'm a german girl… and yeah I think my english is very… to say the right word… awful… Because of that I asked around… I yeah my dear friend Caissa was the person who has the heart to help me. I'm very greatul for that! She made all the work to translate my little Story, who has already30 Chapters… And bloody hell…it is alot of work! So… that everyone could read it and it come from heart:_**

_**Thank you Caissa**_

**_I hope that my bad english is good enough to understand all what a had written down._**

**_Also… this is my first FF I ever write so complex. All I could hope that you all like the Story… and gave me and Caissa reviews… _**

**_Like I said, I posted this Story in german already…_**

_**An now… scroll down and read already **_

_**I hope you like the FF…**_

_**And you will make me happy when I get a few reviews…**_

_**So then…**_

_**Bye**_

_**Juna**_

**And not to forget…. I don't own Inuyasha –_sniff_- Not a little –_sniff_- Happy? –_sniff_-**

**But –_hehe_- the little idea for the FF is my –_hehe_-**

**Mistakes we made**

By Juna

Translation by Caissa

– **Chapter 1–**

Tears 

"Damn!" Inuyaha shouted and punched the wall of rock. The water fall next to him rushed and sprikled him with a mist spray.

"Damn" he yelled and went on knocking the wall, which of course did not give way a single millimetre. His hand got wet and warm, but he did not care of it. Steps approached quitely.

"Inuyasha?" a low voice reached his ear, but the hanyou did not turn around. He could not look into her eyes now, how should he? It was his fault that the situation was like this now. If he had been more attentive, they would not have lost their last Shikon shard. Then Kagome would still be able to travel between his and her world. And Naraku would not hold the almost completed Shikon no Tama in his hand. Only one bloody shard was still misssing, a single shard which would change their whole life.

But he, he was not even able to defend Kagome against an ordinary demon.

With three steps she had reached him. His look turned to the earth next to her. He leaned agaist the wall and dropped to the ground. She had never seen the hanyou that frustrated, so she sat down next to him, took his bleeding hand and pulled a handkerchief out of her pocket to tie it round the wound.

He had to look at her, he could not help doing it. At first he refused, but there was a salty scent in his sharp nose. Now he felt even worse as he saw her tears dripping to the earth.

"I'm sorry, I'm really sorry…" he muttered. His bandaged hand was lying in hers and she put her other hand on it.

"It's not your fault," she said in a low voice.

"It is. Just because I-"

"Stop it!" she shouted, her eyes flashing with anger.

"But I am to blame-"

"No! You can't be in two places at the same time."

"If I had been faster he would at least not have hurt you!" Dejectedly he looked down on the bandage at her left leg.

"Inuyasha… please, this is not your fault. I should have been more careful," she said likely more to herself than to him. It was a fact that they had practically lost the battle against Naraku now.

Tacitly they returned to the camp.

It was silent, no one was in a good mood. Kagome sat down carefully, helped by the hanyou, her face distorted by pain. She stretched her hands out for the fire, because the nights were still rather cold although it was spring already. Inuyasha stood there watching the freezing Kagome for a while until he finally dared to pull her on his lap and wrap the sokian jacket around her. With a slight blush she whispered "Arigato", but Inuyasha said nothing.

"Kagome?" Miroku said seriously.

"Hai?"

"Tell me, what do you want to do now?"

She stared into the fire.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean- I think… Well, Naraku needs only one more shikon shard and…"

"And what?"

"I think you should go home."

"Go home?", she said sadly. "Why, Miroku?"

"It sounds hard, but you come from a different world, not from this one. Your life is somewhere else, you should live it. There's no reason to stay here any longer. Our fate is sealed, but yours is not. So I beg you to return to your time. To live and not become a victim of Naraku."

Tears ran down Sango's face. She knew that the death of them all was sure, but Kagome lived in another time and place, where Naraku's power did not exist an where she would be safe. Little Shippo nestled to Sango, turning his back to Kagome.

She took the words in. In fact, she was a bit homesick for her family, her friends and her school, but hadn't her live belonged to this world long ago already? She felt well in this partly crazy world, she had fallen in love here, aller her heart and soul was at home here and no longer in the future. This is my fate, too, she thought.

"Do you really want me to go?"

But she got no reply.

"If you want me to go, I will do so," she whispered sadly. She knew that her friends did not want to loose her and she did not want to go either, but she wanted to hear from them that they would not simly accept their fate. If the let her go, Naraku would win. But if they held her back, there would be a way to defeat him. And she would not be separated from Inuyasha. How much she loved him, so much that it almost hurt. She would stay here for him, leave everything behind only for him. If he only loved her as much as she loved him, then he would certainly give her a reason to stay with him. No matter if she died by the hand of Naraku. She would rather die by Inuyasha's side, having done everything she could to stop that bastard, than be unhappy for the rest of her live because she had done nothing against his evil power.

Silence returned for a while. It was Miroku who spke first then.

"Well, let's go back to Kaede's village."

Nobody nodded and nobody shook their heads._ So now it's definite,_ Sango, Miroku, Shippou and Inuyasha thought at the same time. _It's best like this, isn't it?_ Sango snuggled against Kirara with Shippou to fall asleep quickly sho she weould not longer have to think about telling Kagome good-bye.

"Give me a reason to stay," Kagome murmured against Inuyasha's breast. His ears switched. These low, lonely and sad words stroke his ears. His heart felt heavy. He would have loved to ask her to stay, but he couldn't. He couldn't ask her to keep in fighting. He couldn't ask her to stay with him. He couldn't damn her to die.

Inuyasha noticed that his eyes burned. He was not used to such strong emotions. _What has she done to me?_ he wondered, but he had already been knowing the answer for a while. _I love her_. Thinking this… he felt even worse. He loosened his grip so that Kagome could get into her sleepiongh bag. It was late, the day had been long and it was time for all of them to sleep.

Kagome's hands cluched his shirt.

"May I … sleep with you?" she asked in a low voice. Holding her in his arms, Inuyasha got up and jumped onto a high tree, his usual sleeping place. There she sat in his lap, still leaning against his breast. He wrapped his sokian jacket around her because she should not feel cold and then he slung his arms around her so she would not fall down. She snuggled against him closely and listened to his heart beat.

_If I have to go… I want to enjoy the remaining time_, she thought and fell asleep. The hanyou hid his face in her hair, breathed her wonderful scent and closed his eyes to find some sleep himself.

In the early morning Kagome woke up. Inuyasha was quivering. She carefully looked into his face, where little beads of üperspiration were glittering in the moonlight. His head banged from one side to the other and his grip became tighter.

_He's dreaming,_ she thought, _but it's a nightmare._

"No-", he murmured. _He's speaking while he's sleeping,_ and then she saw that Inuyasha was crying. Salty tears dropped down on her hands. _Inuyasha? What are you dreaming of?_ she wondered as his arms pressed her against his body.

"Ka… gome."

_He is dreaming of me?_

"Onegai… don't leave me…" it came from his lips sadly. "Can't… be… without you…"

Kagome's eyes filleds with tears. She put her hand on his wet cheek before she slung her arms around his neck.

"I love you," she whispered tenderly and closed her moist eyes. Inuyasha relaxed.

"I love you, too" he said and finally went on sleeping calmly. Kagome had to cry. _You love me, too? Do you? Onegai! Tell me again when you're awake, tell me!_ Her tears dried, but her grip on Inuyasha didn't loosen. Some time had to be gone by. She was not able to sleep any more, or did not want to. Her friends were already awake, too. Kagome had to giggle a bit as Sango and Miroku tried to have a "silent"quarrel, which did not work at all.

SMACK! it echoed and drowned out even the birds which were chirping merrily.

"Sango-"

"It's your own fault, pervert."

"I'm not a pervert!"

"NOT? SO WHY DO YOU ALWAYS GRAB MY BOTTOM THEN?", she shouted at him.

"Oh, that," he said and scratched his head. "Well, you know, there was a beetle on it and I just wanted to remove it."

Sango rolled her eyes.

"You've had better excuses," she grumbled.

"It's not an EXCUSE!"

"SHUT UP!", Shippou shouted who really had enough of this. "You're waking up Kagome and Inuyasha."

The two squabblers stopped immediately. Kagome had to giggle again. _My little Shippou,_ she thought. The hanyou had of course woken long ago because of the trouble. He looked at Kagome who lay in his arms in a different position than when they had fallen asleep. He would not mind it to be like this more often, he was sure. Kagome sat up a bit to see if Inuyasha had already woken up, too. When their eyes met only a few inches were left between them. His golden eyes looked into her brown ones. Nobody said a word. Inuyasha couldn't help himself, he had to do it. His eyes closed and his warm lips lay down on hers. Kagome's heart made a leap. She shut her eyes, too. Inuyasha let her go just a short moment to allow her to breathe, then immediately kissed her again. Her arms held him tight. With one hand he held her head, with the other he stroke her back. No one of them noticed anything at that moment, the birds' chilping had disappeared. The only sound left was that of their hearts beating. Kagome tickled his neck while Inuyasha went on kissing her.

No one of them could tell how long they had been kissing. But the time had definitely been too short… He pulled her back into his arms, stroke her long hair and reviewed the last minutes. How much he was in love with her, how happy he was at the moment. But stop…

What have I done, he thought and would have liked to hit himself.

"We… should have breakfast," he said quickly, jumped off the tree and put Kagome down on the ground. She was slightly confused. What was that, she wondered. The hanyou tied his sokian jacket and sat down next to Miroku. Luckily, the two squabblers had at least prepared breakfast.


	2. Pain

Chapter 2 Pain

The friends had a rest in a village- Kagomes leg wasn't yet healed enough to run around the whole time like it was nothing.

It was only noon as everybody was around the little fire place in the small hut. Inuyasha leaned like always bored at the wall and Sango combed her firecat. Miroku cleared his throat. And the Taija (demon hunter) looked at him… she had nearly forgotten…

„Thus… I would like to go to my village"

She said after Miroku little noise, which was remarkable

„Oh…"

and Kagome looked at her dear friend

„Is the Hiraikotsou more damaged as you thought?"

asked the Miko from the future

Sango nodded

„Yeah… again"

and rolled her eyes.

„Miroku wanted also to come with me… this time"

„Then, Shippou will go with you!"

Kagome said without much thinking and the little Kitsune stand with crossed arms for the monk, who grins broad.

„I only want to protect my dear Sango from the **_bad_** demons…"

„Right… and I protect her from you…"

the small one hissed. The monk rolled with his eyes

„You have no faith in me"

wailed Miroku

„We have… we trust that you couldn't hold your hand by yourself…"

said his friends in a choir. Miroku declined and thought –_It's running like he planned_-

„When will you go?"

the Miko asked

„I think when Sango wanted to"

and smiled at her. Kagome nodded.

„We come back morning afternoon… at the latest the morning after"

Now Inuyasha and Kagome nodded.

„The villagers are nice; you both wait here for us. Don't you agree? Then, you leg can recover somewhat"

„It's a good idea"

Kagome thought loudly

„Then… I could bath in the marvellous hot springs again"

And the young woman smiled pleased.

One hour later was Kagome and Inuyasha alone in the small hut. His eyes were firmly closed and simulate, like often before, he would sleep. That was the only way he could avoid the discussion he isn't able to do, without hurting her.

"Do you think everything will be alright?"

Sango asked quietly because Shippou shouldn't hear her. Miroku jerk with the shoulders.

"I don't know, but that is the only way to –test- it"

she nodded.

"Either he gets his feelings out of his heart or not, and when we stand beside him… So long…. nothing will change at all…"

Sango had to giggle

"It's correct, so brave Inuyasha is... when it comes to those things…. he is so…"

Miroku had to also smile.

"I pray for Kagome..."

Miroku whispered and continued his way with his friends.

Kagome had stew over the fire, nearly ready. The nice smell from the stew was now for a long time in the sensitive nose of the half-dogdemon. –Delicious- he thought, it smells condemned good and he has nothing against his stomach. Lazy he sat down to the fire not to near Kagome. She smiled like always, despite her heavy heart and handed him a full bowl of stew.

"Arigatou" (Thank you)

he thanked her quietly and ate in pleasure, because didn't only smell well but also tasted condemned good. He had at least five dishes of it and was after this totally full and let himself fall back.

"You're probably full?"

she asked the Hanyou.

"Hai"

briefly and short was his answer before unexpectedly a strange man came in the small hut. Inuyasha was startled and sit fast up, his hand on the Tessaiga. –Why hadn't I noticed him earlier?- he asked himself. –Oh yeah… I nearly forgot…. new moon…- But the other thing was, why wasn't he uncomfortable like always?

"Can I help you?"

Kagome asked surprised.

"Hello beautiful woman"

the man addressed her. He was substantially older than her.

"I wanted only ask if you and your wife wanted to come to our small celebration?"

and the older man looked directly in Inuyasha astonished face.

"Uhm..."

coming from the slight stunned Inuyasha. He was a little… surprised, that the man thought that Kagome would be his wife. Kagome on the other hand a little smile on her lips, with a faint touch of rose on her cheeks. –In my dreams… haaa… would be nice… what a beautiful thought…-

the older man smiled

"But I understand… well… when the young couple had other things in mind…"

and smiled broader than before. The faint blush was now redder than rosé. Inuyasha waved with both hands

"No, No!"

he wanted to overplay the embarrassing moment.

"Thus, then... We are only a few huts further. I think obviously audibly"

and the man disappeared from their hut. Slowly Kagome rose.

"What do you want to do?"

he asked and looked at her.

"I wanted to go there... Better than only sitting around, right?"

she asked back. He just stared further on.

"Do you come along?"

He rolled with the eyes. He don't like places full of humans. Kagome struck the hands into the hips, when she saw his twisted face.

"Oh come on… maybe it's really nice there... If not, we could go back here!"

Inuyasha stand up and held the curtain to the side. She smiled happy when she stepped outside. –Dumb girl! I can't let her go alone, and she knows it also... - and followed behind her.

Slowly they find the way through the village; she couldn't walk to fast yet. The flesh wound was a little healed, however here and there her leg still pain dreadfully. "_Woahhh_"

she said silent, as she stumble over a stone. Kagome had difficulties to find her balance again, since she didn't want hurt her injured leg. Inuyasha reached fast for her arm before she would fall down. His grip was a little strong, but she didn't mind. Without him, she would surely lay in the dirt.

"Arigatou"

"…"

He offered silent his arm to her. She smiled and in-chop her arm in his. The rest of the way the walk in silence; till their destination wasn't far anymore. Voices reached their ears. It would be easier to find for them. And so they find the not so small celebration. Was what nevertheless larger, than the man said earlier.

Slowly they stepped inside the hut, what was much larger than the surrounding ones. Joyfully they were welcomed. They were seated in the middle of the feast. Surrounded by other laughing people and dirty joke tellers, but merry humans. The older man spotted the –_couple_- and sat down beside Inuyasha.

"Nice that you both came!"

"With pleasure!"

Kagome was thrilled, which pleased the happy people. Inuyasha nodded only, like always.

"So, my name is Hatake and yours?"

"My name is Kagome and this is Inuyasha!"

she said politely

"Inuyasha, hee... A name I didn't hear before! But your name pleases me very well!" And the man wanted to touch Kagomes hand. But Inuyasha don't let him.

"Because we know each other, we should now drink something together!"

Kagome paled around the nose. And Inuyasha likewise paled like her. Both weren't for alcohol, but nevertheless Hatake pressed everyone a large cup Sake in the hand and knocked against it.

"Cheers!"

He said and took a large sip from his cup. The other two stared into their cups. The man blink

"Problem?"

Kagome scratch her forehead

"Uhm… We don't drink"

came from Inuyasha scarcely.

"Oh come... No fun-crude! One goes always"

"… however..."

meant Kagome but her sentence won't come to an end. Hatake stand up and asked the people for help and now all happy people singing and applaud with the words:

"Drink! Drink! Drink! Drink!"

"Inuyasha?"

"You wanted to be here… one will go..."

and Inuyasha lifted the cup, one swing and the cup was empty. Kagome followed and emptied the cup fast. It burned in her throat. She never had drunk alcohol in her entire life and then she start with stuff like that...

Inuyasha stared at the empty cup. Obviously relieved that this stuff was down. Hatake knocked on their shoulder and gave both of them, with the words –Not bad, isn't it?- the next cup of Sake.

The hours passed fast and Kagome felt tipsy. After some cups she held herself out of the affair. She drank the cups slowly that it won't be too quick refilled again. But with one sip after another, the stuff wasn't ugly anymore. It really started to taste good. And that was bad, wasn't it? Inuyasha had maybe the same feeling, because he was just as drunk. It was still dark, but it was already morning when they swayed together back in their little hut.

They stroll arm in arm in the direction of their hut, with many laughter and invisible stumble-traps. The 2 stages up weren't so simple with turning thoughts.

Inuyasha and Kagome sat down. Happy that they are in their sleeping place.

"You?"

Kagome ask

"Hai?"

He slurred

"You only wanted to drink one cup, right?"

Inuyasha nodded dumbly

"And you?"

And pointed with his finger at her and come closer. She giggle slightly and was already red by the Sake, but still more rosé rose in her face.

"Inuyasha?"

His hand rested on her cheek and his lips touched hers. Kagome closed her eyes like him. Everything around her swirl. Because of the alcohol or of the kiss? With a heavy breathing she looked it his momentary brown eyes. But she couldn't say something, she only wanted that he doesn't stop. And he could read the silent message in her warm eyes. Gentle kisses moved down her neck.

Without thinking...

No thought was in their heads...

No Naraku...

No jewel...

No Kikyou...

No separating well...

Simply… only, what they wanted in the moment.

The sun let fall some jets into the small hut and Kagome had with the headache a bad battle to fight to open her eyes. Warm arms held her a well-known red jacket served firmly as a cover. Her hand brushed along his chest. But stop! She pick up the cover a little bit, look what was under it and let it fall back. Her cheeks heated. Slowly her memories of last night come back to her. Put one and one together. Slowly, but better than nothing. A smile formed on her lips. She snuggle closer to the warmth… more into his protectively arms. The headache give her a bad time, it pained badly. In her yellow bag were her anti-headache pills. But she doesn't wanted not to rise now, not if she can lie in such a way… in his arms and fell asleep again.

Some hours must have probably passed as Inuyasha thought that the birds twittered on this day extremely loud. He felt like shit. His head feel like it has the double size than normal and that he was over rolled by hundred Demons at the same time. He smelled a well-known smell, what make him somewhat forget his humming. With tired eyes he looked into his arms. With the sight he found, he feels better. Everything was dreamlike.

Nice dream.

He needed a few time to register while he lay like this… How he lay…

Carefully he rolled away from her and looked now down with sad eyes. Her whole body smelled like him and he smelled also…. what happened last night. His hand rested on his forehead. His memories remind him what happened together with the sweet-arousal aroma. He simply just looked at her. –_What have I done?_- He asked and touched her silky hair. –_That wasn't allowed… supposed to happen_- His heart sank in his chest deeper. -_You can't remain here, here with me... So much I wanted you to be here… with me..._- Quietly he get dressed. Only he left his red jacket behind, to cover her fragile body. But he… vanished in the late morning mist.

He ran plainly over the countryside to get his head clear. But it was more difficult than he thought. He landed again and again by his precious Kagome. He thought again and again of the past night.

She loved him, he knew.

He loves her, he also knew.

Actually a simple thing... But everything isn't possibly simply here… in that situation.

"**FUCKING**"

He cried into the emptiness before him. He never fell so badly in his life before… never… nothing compared to that torn feeling inside him.

Kagome awake some time later, because she felt somehow alone and looked around. Inuyasha clothes wasn't anymore shattered over the floor like hers, there were away like the Hanyou himself. A little sad she pressed her face in his jacket. It smelled like him. Kagome put the sadness fast aside.

"Certainly he catches fish"

she meant to herself, since he catch fish each morning.

Again dressed she made her way with towel and her wash bag armed to the near river for the morning toilet, which took place on the this day in the afternoon. But when she looked around, weren't many village out of their hut. Maybe because most of them suffered with headaches or nausea. -_The good Sake, ne?_- and looked into the clear water.

Their mirror image didn't betray her; it showed how much her head still hummed.

"Never again Sake"

she grumbled

"You drank Sake?"

asked a young woman behind her. Kagome shrieked and nearly fell into the small river.

"**SANGO**!"

the young Miko snapped at her dear friend and a racing heart. She could fell the beating under her hand.

"I scared you?"

The demon exterminator laughs like the other two of her friends.

"Hell yeah... next time with preliminary warning!"

and threw water in her face. Miroku went with Shippou already to the hut.

Sango waited for Kagome to be finished. The young Miko thanked the Gods! What when her friends had come earlier!

"And say already! Why have you drunk Sake?"

"Oh, long story..."

"Short form!"

meant Sango curious.

"Uhm… A man invited us to the celebration, we go, drank Sake, a bit more, Inuyasha wasn't able to handle the stuff so good in his human form so we were tipsy and I wake up half an hour ago. That was it"

She left the other –activities of the night- out. Sango listened strained.

"Oh my, yesterday was new moon?"

Kagome nodded

"Then we shouldn't have gone!"

"Sango…. everything was fine here. Nothing happened"

and couldn't hide the bright smile which Sango couldn't interpret.

Kagome packed her things in her back bag. The little hut was empty again and she wondered where Inuyasha probably was. Since she was awake he didn't come back to her. She looked sadly into the distance and asked herself why he doesn't come back.

"Kagome come! He will follow like always"

and Sango drag her along. Kiara transformed in her bigger self and Kagome seated on her fluffy back.

"Thanks Kiara"

and scratch behind the demoncat ears. The demonencat meowed and keep going with her.

Inuyasha had sat the whole time in a tree and watched his friends…. better he watched Kagome. He thought hard about what he should say to Kagome. But nothing good comes in his mind. Should he say something at all? Another question… Can he blame the Sake for the event? He didn't know and followed his friends to follow.

"Inuyasha!"

Kagome was happy to see him, but he ran without looking at her by. He only snatches his fire rat jacket and associated with Miroku. Kagome looked hurt and no word escaped her lips...

2 days they continued the way like this. Inuyasha tried to remain as far as possible away from Kagome. She was miserable about that. But could she change the situation in the moment? No… and a small tear escaped. Quickly she wiped it away, before anyone could see it. And the small entertainment will be good. Good that one crossed the way with the little group. It helps don't to think at each other.

"You are only a Hanyou"

nag the purple demon

"Only?"

questioned Inuyasha back

"You are faster dead than you believe"

and attacked Inuyasha. The Daemon could avoid the Hiraikoutsu skillfully. And blast a gigantic attack on Inuyasha and his friends. Kagome ran so fast their legs carried her. But with the still injured leg she wasn't the fastest. Inuyasha did understand fast that Kagome wasn't able to be safety in time and leap to her. He pushes her harsh away and the attack met only his shoulder. He crashed in the solid floor. Kagome turned and saw Inuyasha. He had saved her however he was of that fact badly hurt.

"INUYASHA!"

she scream and tried to stand on her wobble legs.

"Don't come near!"

he hissed loud and rose to his feet.

"Now it is enough!"

growled the Hanyou. The daemon laughed at him. Inuyasha pulled Tessaiga from the sheath and it lit up in full power.

"What?"

stammer the Daemon

"You... You are the famous Inuyasha?"

the demon asked.

"I see, you know my name!"

growled the Hanyou

"Onegai, yurushite kudasai taiyoukai!" (Please, forgive me my Demonlord)

and bowed for Inuyasha to save his ass. Inuyasha didn't get confused

"Do you really thing that will save your ass?"

"But my lord"

Inuyasha rolled with his eyes. That was dumb…

"KAZE NO KIZU"

and his attack buried the purple demon in his usual manners. The demon was destroyed perfectly. Inuyasha put Tessaiga with the words

"Baka"

into the sheath.

"Inuyasha?"

asked Kagome worried and limp to him.

Miroku stood before Inuyasha and Kagome and Sango, Shippou and Kiara came from the back. His blood dripped from his hand. Gently Kagome touched his arm and she felt his blood soaked through his clothes to her hands.

"Inuyasha... We must bandage that... come with me"

Inuyasha pulled his arm away from her hands.

"Inuyasha?"

she asked and carefully grab his arm again. He knew what he will do now; break his heart more than she will ever believe. He pushes her hard and fast away from him. She fell back and with a "thud" she sat on her bottom in the dirt, looking very confused but most shocked. He was shocked he did it, but looks quickly forward.

"Inuyasha?"

she asked. He could her that she was almost crying.

"Let me!"

he said monotonous. Kagome eyes watering more.

"Why are you ugly to me?"

she asked now crying. Inuyasha looked to his feet, hiding his eyes from the monk.

"You are many days like that, since then!"

He makes a few steps forward, further away from her.

"Say it! Say what is wrong!"

Kagome asked tearful.

"I thought..."

she begins, but couldn't say more from all the crying. Inuyasha hands were clenched to a fist, that he hurt himself. Miroku didn't know what to think about the situation. There was the crying Kagome and next to him a tense Hanyou.

"Gome ne, Kagome" (Sorry Kagome)

come quietly from Inuyasha. Unheard by Kagome but heard by Miroku. But he was sure that Inuyasha don't want him to hear his words.

"Do you really think I love you?"

"What?"

she asked with tear-suffocated voice

"You know just as well as I that I love Kikyou! You are just her reincarnation! Somebody who is able to find the fragments of the jewel!"

-_So, I did it_- he thought miserable and slowly pass Miroku, which he didn't noticed at all. Kagome open wide her eyes shocked

"LIE!"

she scram after him. His eyes were tight shut, but he couldn't hold back his salty tears. Miroku looked unbelieving from Inuyasha to Kagome and back again. Sango held the crying Kagome in her arms.

"Kagome, onegai, don't on cry… Don't cry…"

she said tender and watched the Hanyou disappeared in the forest.

"I... cannot...!"

the young miko wept.

"I want to be with him. I don't want to go home. I love him! He only need to say it. I would do. Because I love him!"

she wept in the arms of her dear friend Sango. The situation was so sad that Sango almost cry too.

Miroku stood beside both women and felt helpless. He didn't know why Inuyasha lied. Perhaps he didn't? He didn't know. One thing was certain; Inuyasha hurt himself with his actions and words. And that Kagome couldn't take more pain. After all what scar her heart, this was the hardest. More… more. Over and over again he hurt her, and he thinks that he break through the point that Inuyasha will never be able to reach her anymore. Miroku asked himself like Sango, what was happened that this situation was occurred. Kagome didn't belong in this time…. however… she had said it:

"Your home is where your heart lives?"

Miroku nodded in agreement.


	3. So it is

Chapter 3 It is so…

Kagome was more quietly than ever. She hardly spoke a word or better… none. Sango and Miroku didn't know what they should do to make her feel better. But give it something against her sadness?

Against sadness and a broken heart?

Probably it gives something to cure it… but that will probably never happen. They couldn't know how much Kagome was hurt. How she cried in her heart and soul… screaming in pain. She could have told Sango everything, but this wound hurt so much and the words were missing.

Kagome rode on Kiara and let her view get over the landscape. It was so beautiful… Soon she would leave this world…. leave and would never see it again. And with each step they come closer to the village of Kaede… and the well...

Only 3 more days lay ahead and the friends continued to move, without Inuyasha...

He walked far behind them, in knowing they were all save but his friend never sees him. He tried to make himself clear that he made the correct decision. But every time he told himself… it change a little bit more from a decision to a lie… a deep heartbreaking lie and nothing more in his ears.

On the 5th day he stepped somewhat involuntarily into his friends. He was deep in his own thoughts that he didn't notice his friends already make a camp. So he ran absentminded into the camp.

"Nice to have you with us again"

said Miroku and looked at his Hanyou friend. Inuyashas eyes fell immediately, although he didn't want, on Kagome. She was kneeling, with the back to him and by his name her things slipped out of her hand, which she has gotten out of the back bag. Inuyasha twitched easily together and make 3 steps back. He wanted to vanish again in dust, but Miroku pulled him nevertheless down to take a seat. The young Miko unrolled her sleeping bag and lay down inside, without turning only once or to regard Inuyasha. She pressed her face deeply into her pillow and the quiet tears soaked the little cushion. The salty smell rose into Inuyasha nose and he leaned with closed eyes heavy on the tree.

The next day was strained….

Kagome walked with lowered head. She didn't want to see Inuyasha directly. In the distance a village come into the view. Shippou jumped happy out of Kagomes arm, who walked now by herself. He leg was good enough healed to walk on her own again.

"Look, look!"

said the Kitsune and pointed to the village, which slowly came near.

"Couldn't we stay overnight and have a big nice meal?"

Shippou asked, because little by little fish wasn't the favourite anymore.

"Nice idea"

Miroku thought aloud

"Fresh bread, nice hot tea…"

"And other things like that"

he rubbed his little belly. Sango smiled

"Perhaps a hot bath"

and walked now faster. The big market crossed the friend in the right time. Sango und Kagome bought some things they need on the rest of the journey. Miroku himself make his way to the village elders to speak and came back with joyful messages.

"My friends"

he announced

"We were invited to stay for some days for the festival. Directly behind the market is one hut empty, which we could have in this time"

"Really?"

Sango asked pleased.

"Hai, the party is tomorrow and the day after tomorrow and we're invited"

but even that information didn't make Kagome smile. –_How did he make her like that, how… so broken? Only with his words?_- Sango questioned herself

"It's a mask festival"

"Masks?"

"Correct... All disguise themselves and wear masks... Some village custom... But it will be nice"

and looked to Kagome, who need a pause from her sadness.

The demon exterminator made with Kagome and Shippou the hut clean. It was everything… but not clean and when they wanted to sleep here…

Miroku was naturally on women hunt and Sangos mood wasn't in a good shape. But tried to concentrate on the cleaning. Inuyasha had taken a seat, like always, in one of the big trees. Placed near enough that he had a good view over the hut and village.

The sun was going down as the girls called the boys. More Miroku and Shippou than Inuyasha But nevertheless, Inuyasha followed the call because his stomach was empty for hours. The rumble wasn't a nice feeling and his stomach needed something to do. He so he sat down in the dark corner. Kagome had cooked and gave everybody a cup full of soup. Now everyone had a dish fully of it.

She had given Inuyasha a full bowl without looking at him and he took the steaming pot. Lightly his hand touched hers what gave Kagome a scare. He pulled fast his hand away and sucks the air in. Slowly she eats her soup and gave her friends gladly more of the soup. Also the Hanyou wanted more but wanted to make it by himself. And when she grabs the spoon to give Shippou more, another hand wanted to grab the spoon at the same time. Her Hand held the spoon, and the spoon with hand was held by Inuyashas.

Kagomes heart stopped, but not only hers. His amber eyes looked into her brown ones. They looked at each other for a long time, without a word. Their friends don't want to interrupt. The air was tense, but in a good way. Miroku and Sango didn't even dare to breathe around the two. Inuyasha jerked a little away, his eyes now somewhere else and stood up quickly.

"Inu..."

her words were interrupted from his

"Gome ne"

the bowl falling down and the curtain move still back and forth. Kagome looked sorrowfully after him.

He was away.

Sango looked sadly to her best friend. She suspected that she will cry again, however she was surprised that she didn't. -_She had cried so much, can't she cry anymore?_- she asked herself.

Inuyasha take a seat in one of the trees, like always, and looked into the distance...

On the next morning all villager worked for the festival to make it beautiful. And it gives much to decorate, because the village wasn't small. Shippou had found children to play with and Sango helped to decorate. Kagome helped an older lady to bake bread. The day passed quickly and the evening moved closer. The young women giggled and Sango was glad that Kagome laughed a little. Both of them were happy. The people in the village were nice and the festival will be a pleasant thing. Sango und Kagome got the chance to choose a kimono they could wear on the mask festival. And with a big smile they thanked the women, who gave them the kimonos. Furthermore the get a white mask which covered half of the face. Everyone only could see their mouths. After that, they had changed and stepped out of the hut where Miroku already waited. His mouth dropped open. –_Wow_- he thoughts fell on Inuyasha -_You baka_- as he saw Kagome in her nice kimono. It was kneel-long dark-blue kimono with a white sash. Her hair was high-put and only a few strands fall in her face in little curls. Sango wear a dark violet kimono, likewise kneel-long and her hair was a high pig-tail. After the expression in Mirokus face they looked well enough for the festival, both women thought. Now they hid their faces under the mask and Miroku put his mask on. Shippou played already with other children on the decorated market place. It was like an open-air, and the market place was the ballroom under the stars. Inuyasha hopped from roof to roof. He doesn't want to lose his sight on Kagome and sat down on a hut. From there he has a good look on Kagome his friends and nobody would notice him here.

The musicians played merry songs and the atmosphere was good. But Kagome couldn't really enjoy, she would gladly dance with Inuyasha now and held in his warm protective arms. Her friend Sango arrived and nudges her.

"Kagome... please smile"

Kagome make herself a solution and she was hard to herself -_Inuyasha doesn't want me with him, he doesn't love me... Then I can…. nevertheless… make everything I want... perhaps I kiss a nice young man...-_ she lie to herself. –_Then… he should bear this! He doesn't mind, didn't he? Right?-_ Kagome smiled now to Sango a put on the fake happiness.

"Let's go!"

and drag Sango along. It didn't take long, and a few admirers wanted to dance with the Miko from the future. Kagome danced with one after the other one. With one of them she talks nicely and was invited for a drink afterwards. She took the invitation with a smile. Inuyasha followed each step of her.

"I really wanted to see your face"

meant the young man named Rüjo.

"Rüjo... so far I know you show your face not until morning midnight"

Rüjo nodded

"It's correct"

"Well then, you must probably wait until tomorrow"

and she laughed a little

"Well well my loves, then have with me still another few dances"

Kagome nodded and was brought back on the dance floor. Inuyashas jealousy bubbled nearly over. Rüjo and Kagome danced a dance after the other one and now the slow music was up. Rüjo pulled her more near to him. Kagome was smaller than Rüjo and leaned therefore with her head on his chest. With Inuyasha it would be like that, because she was so small and he so big. She closed her eyes. As much as she wishes that it would be Inuyasha here and hold her… Exactly like Rüjo hold her

"Kagome?"

Rüjo ask quietly and bring Kagome back to him.

"Would you give me the honour and accompany me morning evening?"

Kagome looked at him and nodded slowly. Rüjo let his hand run through her dark hair and she put her arms around his neck. As the dance was over, she was asked to wait on the edge of the celebration place for him. He wanted to grab something to eat for them, because his stomach rumbled in an embarrassing way during dancing, what make Kagome laugh. Tears were in her eyes and she must wipe them away, but Rüjos red face didn't help either. With fully packed plates the village boy came back to her and sat down. She smiled, and rosé rose to his cheeks. Good thing, he wears a mask.

"There"

and he give her a plate.

"Arigatou"

she thanked him and began to eat. Inuyasha watched with jealous eyes out of the darkness.

After the nice meal Kagome felt perfectly full and don't have a thought on Inuyasha. It was a nice evening. Rüjo came up with the idea to take a walk.

"Gladly"

she agreed.

"I bring only the plates back. May you for me wait there?"

the young man pointed to a large tree, not so far away at the edge of the village. She nodded and he ran already with quick steps away.

Kagome leaned on the large tree. Inuyasha jealousy burst out and landed easy and silent beside Kagome. The young Miko turned around.

"What are you doing here?"

the Hanyou asked, although he knew that she waits here for the boy.

"Why ask you? But if you want to know I want to take a walk!"

she said coolly to him.

"Kagome are you really that stupid?"

"Why stupid?"

"What? Do you believe what he intends to do with you? To go on a walk with you..."

"I know…"

Inuyasha frightened a little

"You know?"

Kagome rolled with the eyes.

"You don't…?"

"What I make or not…it will be all the same to you, right? You love… nevertheless… Kikyou! I'm only her reincarnation, a shard detector for the fragments!"

"Kagome..."

"Oh Inuyasha, come on go now... Rüjo will be in a second here... And I don't have desire that he sees me with a –_Hanyou_-!"

Inuyasha swallowed hard, because of the emphasis of her words. But he hadn't expected better treatment from her.

"Kagome… Don't do this"

"Why not? Or is there a reason?"

Inuyasha was silent. He had a reason. A big reason, but he couldn't say it.

"There is none, right? Then disappear!"

she bleat at him. Inuyasha jumped back into the darkness before Rüjo could see him.

"Kagome"

he said pleased that she waited for him. Kagome smiled. He stood now before her.

"So... shall we go?"

he asked.

"You hadn't asked me here for a walk, right?"

she asked ironically.

"Uhm..."

she laughed lightly and make a step forward.

"Everything I see is beautiful"

he said to her and put is hand in her face. Feel her skin and the white mask. Kagome only smiled, although she was dieing inside. But one thing make her go further, she had to do it… now, because she knew he was watching her. The young woman closed her eyes and placed herself on her tip-toe, as Rüjo carefully pull her higher. –_Don't think… don't think_- she told herself. His lips touched hers. Her arms put automatically around his neck and his free arm firm around her waist. The Kiss and his touch give her a feeling that let freeze her entails, let her hear stop that her soul cursing her and her feelings dieing flowed through her body...

Inuyasha heart broke in thousand pieces of broken glass. As much this scene hurt him. He turned around and ran directly in Miroku behind him. He looked confused. Miroku removed the mask and looked it the glassy eyes of the Hanyou

"You wanted this?"

the monk asked.

"What do you mean?"

"This..."

and pointed to Kagome, kissing Rüjo.

"Why do you allow this, why?"

"Because... it isn't my business and doesn't concern me"

"Not? _BAKA_!"

Inuyasha looked down

"You know well as me, why she made this. And you _idiot_ allows that!"

Inuyasha smiled sadly

"Idiot?"

"BAKA, BAKA... She loves you and you her and you allow to lose her...!"

"I would lose her, when I ask her to remain with me"

and passed the monk. Miroku touch his head.

"You don't understand. She wants to remain here, to be with you. She wanted to be in this time, and to her it doesn't matter what the future brings. Good or bad... The same for the fight with Naraku, will end good or bad? It doesn't matter. She would rather die than live without you!"

Inuyasha looked again down and ran away.

He already knew all this. He wasn't so dump as Miroku believe, he as. No, he could read it every time her look in her eyes. She didn't need to say a word and he understood more than he would admit. He knew nevertheless that she do all the things because of him. But that was the only way to go sure, that she will return to her own time.

If her heart wouldn't call anymore to his, then it would be easier for him. If perhaps he would know that she hates him. He would carry all her pain. He would take everything and this was the only way. The only way for him to go. The only way he could further run along... alone... like always... alone...


	4. And so it will be

Hello again!

That was fast, wasn't it! hehe

Like I said I have holidays and time... but after this weekend... school again... I don't want to... I really like to sleep loooooonnnngggg

But... ahh...

However: Like always: I translate myself: Mental note: Bad English knowledge/Bad grammar ect.

So read it or don't... but you will surely miss something good°-° By now my FF had 35 chapters number 36 in work...

So... oh yeah: Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha sniff but I wish droll

Enjoy!

With Love,

Juna

...and so it will be

Kagome woke up late on the next day. She hadn't slept well, but had she expected better? A quiet sigh escaped her lips and sat up.

"Kagome?"

asked the monk from the side

"Good morning Miroku"

she greeted her dear friend a little sleepy and rubbed her tired eyes

"I would rather say its noon"

"Noon?"

the monk nodded and goes back to his work. Kagome was astonished –_I've slept so long_? -

"Here... Eat something"

and Miroku handed her a cup of green tea and a piece of bread with butter.

"Thanks…"

"No big deal... And did you have fun yesterday evening?"

her friend asked. Kagome stared briefly into the cup tea before she answered

"Yeah"

Miroku knitted his brow. -_Well, that isn't the whole truth_- he thought.

"How is Rüjo? That was his name, right?"

Kagome was silent for one moment and then it rumbled out of her

"You're right! His name is Rüjo. He is a very nice young man; I'll go this evening together with him to the celebration"

and bit in the bread.

"Aha…"

he murmured quietly and thought of Inuyasha –_If he didn't do something today, then he will lose her! And Kagome surely do something stupid and she will hurt herself with it...-_

The evening had faster arrived like she thought. The hours just ran into the horizon and Kagome time plan wasn't anymore in time! She burst out of the hut and run across the village to meet the village boy Rüjo. And as expected, the village boy Rüjo already waited for her.

"Sorry"

said Kagome a little out of breath

"It's ok! I was to early here"

Rüjo said with a brilliant smile.

"Today I will see your face..."

he announced happily and was very pleased with the fact. Kagome nodded.

"And I will see yours"

smiled the Miko from the future and hoped that it would be a beautiful evening.

Kagome danced much with Rüjo, like the evening before. Even if the kiss from yesterday lay heavy in her stomach, he was a damn good dancer…. nevertheless. And it helped her not to think of the Hanyou with the golden eyes. After some more dances Kagome asked for a small break and left the festival unseen. She needed a break from all… well… from all the happy faces. Because, she wasn't happy at all.

A small river finds his way in many curves through the village. It was a beautiful sight.

She sat down on the riverbank and saw that the moon reflected in the motionless water. Steps approached quietly and an older woman stood now beside her. In the traditional clothing of a Miko. The woman sat down beside Kagome, who has an empty view on the mirror image of the moon.

"I think my child you need someone to talk"

Kagome didn't answer.

"Your name is Kagome... isn't it?"

Slowly the young woman nodded but didn't bother why the Miko know her name. And…. in the moment it doesn't matter anyway.

"My name is Inoma"

she told her with a soothing voice.

"Inoma?"

The old lady smiled at her. Kagome removed her white mask and the fear of the old lady was confirmed. Kagomes eyes talk for her… pain filled… so much pain.

"Do you like to talk?"

Kagome nodded again.

Sango sit away from the festival and waited for the Miko. She had a talk with the Miko Inoma and asked, if she could talk with Kagome. She didn't bring Kagome to talk to her, and Sango couldn't bear it anymore that Kagome stored her pain in the inside. So much pain, needed to get out… somewhere. She couldn't believe that Kagome was overnight the same person like before. Sango know something was terrible wrong… really terrible wrong. Something what Kagome couldn't entrust her. She was sad that her friend won't speak with her, they share all secrets together. Because of that it must be something… something was Kagome couldn't tell aloud. The happiness was to her…. a fake… and Inoma was now the one, who should find out what was with her dear friend wrong… to uncover the secret. And perhaps…. maybe her little sister will be able to laugh again.

"What concerned you?"

"Many things"

the young woman said shortly.

"Many things?"

the older woman asked

"Does it concern your heart?"

Kagome escaped a quiet sigh and a few silent tears ran her cheeks down.

"Say Inoma... Why does someone make such a thing? Why?"

Inoma looked to Kagome, who looped her legs firmly.

"Why did he do this? He could have likewise just torn my heat out and trample over and over it again… same effect"

the Miko don't know exactly what Kagome meant. And her tears ran down, blurred her view to the mirror image of the moon. She closed her eyes.

"What do you mean my child?"

Inoma asked.

"He said it loves me, when he was asleep, however… he said it-"

Inoma nodded although Kagome didn't pay attention to her, she just talked

"-and he kissed me... Then he ignores me... "

a hand was now on the shoulder of Kagome.

"Afterwards…. I give him my heart, my soul, my love... And he leaves me after that alone... with all the things in me... "

Kagome sniffs silently

"The day come… the day he said he doesn't loves me. I am only an image from the one he loves..."

"Image?"

"My features are… are… similarly to the woman who held his heart. Perhaps more… than I could admit. Perhaps enough…. that he thought he sleeps with her and not with me... "

These words stabbed in the middle of the heart. Like a sharp sword bored through the middle. Each word... each part and the most painful thing was the last sentence, which came from her lips. The hurting words, which were carried to him and nearly don't let him breath again. Everything… every word she said…resounded 100-times louder in his ears and ate themselves through his body. But he knew, he couldn't nurse her pain, he couldn't simply say –_I'm so sorry_- that was his decision that it goes the way it goes now. A decision he make alone for them…

The village Miko sat quietly beside Kagome. Yes, she was wise. But at this point she can't really help the poor girl beside her. What should she say? Everything will be good? Everything would clarify itself? It isn't like it is appear? You will overcome this? Those were all stupid answers, which would give simply nothing to the girl beside her. So she sat simply in silence beside her, which was the only thing she could do for her. Just sitting here and be there for her. Some time has flown by and Kagome stood up. Inoma looked lightly confused.

"Kagome?"

she asked, and Kagome smiled sad.

"I should go back to the celebration my friends maybe miss me already..."

Inoma rose up.

"Don't you like rather..."

she shook her head

"I don't want to cry any longer today and a nice young man waits for me..."

and cover her face with the white mask once again.

"Arigatou"

thanked the Miko from the future and slowly get back to the festival.

Afterwards Inoma visited Sango.

"Miko Inoma?"

asked the demon exterminator

"How was it?"

"Well-"

the Miko begins

"-she has a very injured heart but I can't say more to you..."

Sango nodded slowly

"Where is she now?"

"Back to the celebration..."

"Arigatou..."

Sango thanked the village Miko and make her way back to the festival.

"Kagome..."

Rüjo said happily as she nudged him lightly.

"I thought you won't come back to me"

Kagome smiled slight forced.

"No, no... I only needed somewhat longer... "

Rüjo nodded.

"May I ask for the next dance?"

Kagome put her hand in Rüjos and he was delighted that she had accepted his request and carried her forward on the dance floor. With the next slow dance she snuggled deeply into his arms. She forced herself to like him; she forced herself not to think of Inuyasha now.

"Kagome?"

"Huh?"

"I like to show you later something special..."

"What is it?"

she whispered loud enough to hear her words against his chest

"If I would say it to you now, it won't be anything special anymore"

Kagome nodded. -_He is nice, he is nice, he is nice..._ - she talked to herself.

"Sango!"

the monk was happy when she saw her

"There are you again!"

Sango sigh and look out for Kagome.

"If you search Kagome... She dances with Rüjo... "

and pointed to the closely hugging pair. Sango sigh again

"That isn't good..."

Miroku nodded

"I know... nevertheless… nobody could hold her back... only..."

"Exactly: Only..."

"Hopefully she doesn't make anything stupid..."

Sango nodded. But what could they do? She didn't even talk about what was her painful problem, and the Miko couldn't tell her more which she already knew.

"**MIROKU**"

**BANG!** Miroku rubbed his cheek.

"I ask myself who do the stupid things here!"

she grumbled. He twitched only with the shoulders and a wear a nice smirk on his lips.

The midnight gong was to be heard and the people applauded. It was time! Many pairs faced each other and waited for the moment, when they see each other faces. Rüjo smiled at Kagome.

"Now... now I will see your whole beauty..."

Kagome nodded which she did often and removed like Rüjo the mask. His eyes get large when he looked into the brown eyes directly. His eyes run over her. Her tender skin... He put his hand on her cheek.

"Beautiful"

he said above a whisper and Kagome had to smile shyly.

Inuyasha sat again on a hut roof and saw the two at the edge of the dance floor. With sagging ears and heavy heart. His legs near to his body, looped firmly with his arms. He simply sat there and stared at the pair. He should stand there on the dance floor and look at Kagome in such a way... He should be the one who hold her in such a way... He should be the one that... and not this well built brown haired village boy. He was sad about what had he done to him and her. In addition to that, he was angry that it had comes to this. Jealousy sparkled in his eyes again and again up. But the pain don't let much room for that felling that he sat her in dark of the night and she was there… down there and he up here... with someone else and even smiled... she smiled again. She didn't smile for him anymore... for someone else...

One hour had probably past, in the time Rüjo and Kagome missed none dance. Proudly he presented himself with Kagome and some men stared after her. Kagome felt like… as she was a piece jewellery, which would be presented in pure egoism. She pushed the thoughts aside and the sentence -_I like him, he is nice_- repeated again in her head.

"Do you like to come now with me?"

he asked.

"Yes...?"

and speedily he disappeared with her from the dance floor, without Sango or Miroku saw it. Inuyasha stared at the dancing happy public, but he was so absent-minded that he didn't notice the disappearing pair. Rüjo ran with Kagome at the hand away from the village.

"Where do you want to go?"

she asked

"Patience"

he said and stopped under a large tree.

Many small bright lights fly around Kagome. It looks like many stars float in the air. With the finger she tried to touch the little lights, but she didn't succeed because they evaded smoothly. She smiled and looked up to the crown of the tree. There floated more from these many small illumination and in her eyes reflected the word –_Wow_-

"Do you like it?"

the young man asked, she had nearly forgotten

"Yeah"

she said enthusiastic and turned around. It was a beautiful place and let her forget Inuyasha for the very first time. Until she felt warm breathing in her neck. Carefully he kissed her neck and took her into his arms. Kagome stood still, didn't move and closed tightly her eyes. –_He let me forget Inuyasha... it will help me to forget... he will help me to forget..._- Rüjo had meanwhile opened the kimono. She lay on the soft moos-covered floor. She didn't know when he had her lay down… He was beside her and kissed her belly. Her arms were like lead and she couldn't lift them. Her whole body felt so heavy that she thought that it would be crushed.

Inuyasha jumped from roof to roof and inside into the forest to search for Kagome. He had nevertheless noticed that she was no longer there and panicked a little. And his nose brings him fast to his goal. He landed only some meters without a sound beside Kagome and Rüjo.

Kagomes eyes slowly moved from his feet higher up to meet his golden eyes. Rüjo however hadn't noticed that someone stood beside there and looked down on them.

"Do you like this?"

he asked against her tummy, when he hand pushed his hand under her bra.

"Yeah"

she whispered loud enough to hear.

"Say… Do you love you me?"

mumbled the young man again against her belly

"Yes"

she answered. Inuyasha looked her by each word into the eyes. –_What have I done_?- he cried in his head when she slowly closed her eyes… to forget…


End file.
